


Danny Shits His Pants

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dirty Anal, Embarrassment, Farting, Halloween, Haunted House, Humiliation, M/M, Prostate Play, Public Sex, Romance, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, Yaoi, femboy, huge cock, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Danny has a bit of an issue with "holding it in". What will happen when his boyfriend drags him into a haunted house attraction in the middle of a forest? Well, you can read the title can't you?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Danny Shits His Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> This story contains soiling, wetting, scat, and gratuitous gay sex. Read at your own discretion.

“Do we  _ really  _ have to go in here…?”

Danny stared up at the foreboding sign before him, dressed up for the occasion with tight leggings that showed off his bubbly ass cheeks and tight bulge, along with a cute jacket and Halloween-inspired shirt. His boyfriend had regretfully convinced him to attend the “Trail of Torment”, a Halloween attraction set along a forest path. The waiver specifically mentioned “high impact scares”, whatever that meant, and Oliver was the type to wet himself while playing Luigi’s Mansion.   
  
No, really.   
  
“Awww c’mon Danny! We’re already here, there’s no turning back now!”

_ Dammit, he has a point… _ _   
_ _   
_ Danny looked back toward the boy he was holding hands with, pouting cutely. His boyfriend was tall, toned, and handsome, and just holding his hand made the little femboy’s heart race. That damn enthusiasm he always had, those bright and cheery blue eyes with his silky smooth blonde hair… Danny couldn’t resist his charms! Plus, he  _ was  _ right about them already being there… Not to mention they had already bought tickets. Turning back now would be a waste of money…

“But…  _ What if I pee? _ ” Danny whispered, blushing furiously and hoping no one else heard him. Ever since he was young he had a bit of a weak bladder, and to a much lesser extent a problem holding in his bowel movements. It earned him plenty of mocking back in his school years, with people even teasing him that he should wear diapers. An adult wearing diapers, how shameful would that be? Luckily, his loving boyfriend Arne didn’t seem to really mind his accidents… They had started dating back in the later years of high school, and the taller, stronger boy kept the bullies at bay. The fact that he was a foreigner only added to his charm. Double dammit!

“ _ Awh, c’mon Danny… It’s gonna be dark anyway, no one will see if you do! I packed some tissues just in case, okay? _ ” The taller boy leaned down to whisper at his boyfriend, before giving him a kiss on the cheek that smote the femboy right there and then. There was no way he could resist any longer! Triple dammit!

“Hff… Fine, but… If I get too scared then you better hold me, you big oaf!” Danny teased playfully, brushing away his long, onyx-black hair behind his shoulder to kiss his boyfriend back. 

“Deal!”

***

“ARNE!”

It hadn’t been two minutes since the announcer cleared the couple’s group before Danny was clinging to his boyfriend for dear life. Some maniac with an awfully realistic sounding chainsaw had come charging out of the woods, looking like Leatherface and screaming like him too. Danny hadn’t lost the war with his bladder, but he had lost the battle… A small squirt of pee hit the front of his panties, a small warning shot of what was to come if things kept on like this. Luckily, though, as his boyfriend said… It was far too dark for anyone to really see anything aside from what the organizers of this sadistic event wanted them to see. Namely, corpses, blood, more corpses, more blood, and screaming maniacs. It certainly helped that Danny’s leggings were black. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay!  _ Faen meg _ , this is scary stuff!” Arne said, laughing and hugging the trembling little boy in his arms. He was 6’3”, while his boyfriend was just past 5’6” (when he stood on his tippy toes), so there was quite the size difference to account for. Danny’s lightly tanned skin was already stained with tears, his hands trembling as they clutched onto his boyfriend’s waist. 

“It’s not okay, you dummy! I- I…  _ Ahem…  _ I…  _ Peed…” _ Danny quietly admitted, blushing furiously and looking up at Arne with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes he could muster. “Can we  _ please  _ go back?!” He added, pouting cutely and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s delectable chest. 

“It’ll be okay Danny… Was it a lot? Do you need me to wipe you up?” Arne said, petting the nervous ball of energy clinging onto him like a frightened puppy. “I’ve got the tissues in my pocket, we can just sneak off into the woods.”

“Wh- no! No way! It was just a little spritz, I’ll be fine… Just, please, can we go back?!” Danny pleaded, already feeling another wave of urine trying to escape into his underwear from the constant screaming going on around them.

“Daannnnyyy, you said you would!” 

“I know I did, but I-”

**_“GET A MOVE ON, OR I’LL TEAR YA APART!”_ ** A gruff, manial voice screeched out from the trees, a spotlight illuminating a standing figure brandishing a bloodied saw and kitchen knife in its hands. The actor was wearing a butcher’s apron, splattered with blood, and nothing else. The killer look in his eye was a  _ bit  _ too real for Danny’s tastes.

Danny screamed into his boyfriend’s stomach… And wet himself further, enough urine leaving the tip of his cock to begin seeping through his underwear and down his leg. He felt so embarrassed and vulnerable, but at the same time… His boyfriend was so comforting and nice... Things were only going to get worse from here, but as long as he had Arne… Well, maybe it was going to be okay...

“C’mon Danny, we gotta get our money’s worth! I promise I’ll take you out for ice cream after!”

***

**_“AAAIIIEEEE! NONONONONONO! DIOS MIO NOOOO!”_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** It was too much. Too much screaming, too much terror, too much… Well,  _ torment _ . After one actor had gotten particularly close, Danny could feel his bladder give out entirely. The foreskin hanging off the tip of his decidedly average sized cock began to pour out a healthy stream of urine right into his underwear, a hissing sound audible to himself and the tall boy he was clinging onto. 

“Danny, are you-”

**_“YES I AM YOU FUCKING DICK!”_ **

Danny had to spread his legs slightly and stand with his hips away from his boyfriend as piss ran down his legs, splattering onto the dirt path below them. It certainly didn’t help that he was dedicated to fitness… Which meant he drank plenty of water. Urine continued to pour from his cock even as he continued to scream and whimper, slapping his stupid sexy boyfriend on his stupid sexy abs! 

“Calm down, calm down!  _ People are gonna see!”  _ Arne pleaded, looking behind them at the couple coming up the path. Some blonde chick and her boyfriend were starting to look at them a bit funny. “We have to go Danny, people are coming!”

“Waahhh! Why did you make me come here!?” The small latino boy whimpered, hugging onto his boyfrien-

Wait, what?

At the angle he was at, he swore he could just barely make it out… A bulge in Arne’s jeans. Of course, Arne wasn’t exactly a slouch when it came to the cock department so his bulge was usually pretty nicely sized, but at that moment… Was it bigger than normal? Was Arne getting…  _ Hard?!  _ Before he could react, Arne was ushering him further down the path even as piss continued to drain from his bladder, soaking his sneakers and leaving a trail of shame behind him. He was lucky, at least, that the amount of water he drank was enough to make his piss have a mellow smell… But it was still piss, and people would still probably smell it. The thought made Danny feel even more embarrassed. 

“Arne, why are yo-”

“We can talk about it later, we need to get you cleaned up! C’mon, let’s go this wa-”

**_“TRYING TO RUN?!”_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ARNEYYYYYYY!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ***

“C’mon, just a bit more, then we can split off into the woods and I’ll clean you up…”

Arne was starting to feel bad for his poor boyfriend, currently standing in leggings filled with piss. Danny felt so ashamed he could die, he hadn’t had a public accident in at  _ least  _ a year! And even then, it wasn’t this bad! But, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he saw… Arne was DEFINITELY hard in that moment. Either that, or he had stuffed a flashlight down the front of his pants. He wasn’t… INTO this shit, was he?

“Arne, I need to ask you so-”

**_“GIMMIE THAT LITTLE ONE! I BET HE’S TENDER!”_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_AGAIN?!_ ** Here he was trying to have a serious talk with his boyfriend, and now some maniac with a butcher’s cleaver had leapt out of the trail right in front of them! Danny had been lost in thought, already a bit nervous about asking why Arne was getting a stiffy, and so he was caught completely off-guard and vulnerable by the actor’s attack! 

**_“OOOOOO-EEEE! I BET HE’S GOT SOME SUCCULENT LEGS ON ‘EM! I’LL ROAST ‘EM WHOLE LIKE A PIG, KEEEHEHEHEHE!”_ **

He approached, and Danny felt himself failing in a very different, very smelly way… He immediately dove behind his boyfriend, crying and screaming with the umpteenth “ **_AAAIIEEE!”_ ** of the night. But this time, the scream was a lot more intentional… It was to mask the sound of him shitting himself. 

**_PPPFFffppllccrrkkk…_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “ _ ARNEY! N-NUMBER TWO!”  _ He quickly whispered up at his boyfriend, who thankfully understood what that meant. 

“H-hey uh, mister cannibal… M-my boyfriend is actually uh… Well, er… I guess what I’m saying is we need to uh…”

Making a complete 180 personality wise, the actor luckily knew exactly what was happening. Wasn’t the first time this had happened, after all, and certainly wouldn’t be the last either. 

“Don’t worry about it, there’s a porta-potty a few meters down that way.” He said, in a much more calm demeanor… Despite holding a bloody butcher’s knife and looking like he belonged on the cover of a B-tier slasher flick. “Need me to show you the way?”

“Oh, uhh… No, I think I can find it…” Arne said, itching the back of his neck.  _ Fuck, this is so hot… Go down, boner, go down! _

“Don’t worry about it, trust me. We just had someone in here an hour ago that let loose so hard I thought she was gonna take off like a rocket ship! Hahaha!” 

Jeez, what a weirdo. No wonder he played such a convincing murderer…

“Anyway, I’ll leave y’all be. I’ll tell everyone not to bug ya.”

Danny, during all of this, was shivering like he was in the Arctic and trying not to shit his pants any louder than it needed to be. But, unfortunately, with that fitness-centered lifestyle came a lot more calories than one would expect a petite femboy to be eating… His dump was thick, his dump was smelly, and his dump was crackling out of his tight rear end noisily. Luckily the sounds of screams and his boyfriend talking to the actor was drowning most of it out, but an errant fart blasted out around the stiff log and alerted anyone nearby as to what was happening. Danny was mortified. 

“Thanks man!”

How could Arne be so calm?! His boyfriend was SHITTING HIMSELF! And yet, Arne simply turned around and took Danny by the hand, and gave it a small tug. “C’mon Danny, he says there’s a place to… Go, near here.”

Danny shivered and stood in place, clenching his boyfriend’s hand and crying meekly. The turd snaking out of his asshole had touched panties, and the relief mixed with the embarrassment had left him frozen in place. 

“Are you okay?” Arne said, kneeling down and getting onto his boyfriend’s level, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt at calming him. Danny merely shook his head, acutely aware of the solid bulge trailing down his boyfriend’s pant leg. That was a boner, he was sure of it!

“A-Arne… Are you… Y’know… I-Into this?” Danny said, the crackling of his asshole filling the momentary pause in the conversation. The log was starting to push his leggings outward, becoming softer and starting to coil onto itself messily into a lumpy bulge. It was a warm, mushy feeling… It was gross, and Danny didn’t want to move and squish it around even further until at least the first turd was out. 

“What do you mean…?” Arne responded, after what felt like an eternity. 

“I… You’re hard, you… Nngh… Dummy…” Danny couldn’t help but groan as he felt the turd droop between his legs and brush against his smooth balls, the tightness of his panties and leggings compacting all the mush against his body. As it stood, this first log was a solid 10 inches long and as thick enough to make him shiver. Danny usually took two dumps a day, but he hadn’t gone at all the day prior OR that day… He was paying for that now, it seemed. 

“A-ah, well, uh… Er… I-I guess I… I’ve always wanted to, yanno… W-watch you poop...” 

Danny had heard enough, and much to his surprise… He actually felt a bit… Happy? Confused, most definitely, but also… Was his boyfriend actually  _ into  _ the thing he had struggled with for so long? Did his boyfriend not only accept his shortcomings but… Enjoy them? Maybe it was the relief of releasing, maybe it was the relief of knowing he wouldn’t be hounded by maniacs any more, or maybe it was just the fact that he knew he was making his boyfriend horny, but Danny started to stiffen up as well, just in time for the tail end of the log to softly slide out of his asshole with a sputtering  **_ffllpPPBBTLT!_ **   
  
“I have more… C’mon.”

***

“You’re REALLY okay with… With this?!”   
  
“Yes, yes! I’ve wanted it for so long!”

“But- but it’s dirty!”

“I know, that’s why I like it!”

Instead of  _ Danny  _ sitting on the toilet like one would expect, it was currently Arne who had planted his toned behind on the plastic rim, jeans around his ankles and erection throbbing past his belly button. Danny had never measured that thing before, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the tip of it bobbed around the 10 inch mark. Not to mention it was  _ thick _ . Danny, himself, was standing with his fat ass faced toward his boyfriend, currently filled out with a generous heap of shit with more on the way soon. 

“S-so what do I do? I just… Poop more? Like this? I’ve never- I dunno how any of this works…”

“Yeah! Just stick your butt out and, yanno… Poop.”

Danny pouted over his shoulder, but… Fuck, Arne looked  _ so  _ damn horny… He could feel his own modestly sized cock start to stretch the front of his leggings out, his face reddening and his stomach demanding further release. The scares were gone, but he had a bowel movement to get out and his body wasn’t going to wait much longer. And so… The young femboy put his hands on the stall wall, arched his back, spread his legs, and shoved his thick ass out for his boyfriend to do whatever it was he planned on doing. His bowels took this as a cue to continue their release, and Danny felt a shiver run up his spine as he felt softer shit start to press o-

  
  
“ **Haaahh?!** ”

It seemed this night was full of surprises, as Arne gripped his boyfriend’s hips with those big, sturdy hands… And pressed his nose right against the messy, lumpy bulge in the back of Danny’s leggings!

“A-Arneyyyy! What are you doing?! That’s gross!” The short boy protested, but something about this entire situation was getting him  _ hot.  _ “I guess I’ll have to punish you for being so gross, huh!?” He said with a sinful little snicker, getting a bit more into this than he thought he would. He pressed his ass further back, squishing the warm mess all across his own ass cheeks and smothering his boyfriend’s face in stink. “Hnnh... Hhh…”

**_BBLLRPPPppttpptt…_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A raunchy, sloppy fart bubbled onto his boyfriend’s nose, followed by the creamy scat he’d been holding in. This log of filth was thinner than the last, about two fingers in width, and the feeling of relief was starting to get Danny even more horny than he had been. That soft, mushy mass pressing against his balls suddenly felt a lot more arousing than gross… Danny couldn’t believe it, was he actually  _ into  _ this as well?! After living a life full of embarrassing accidents?! Fueled on by his boyfriend’s moans into his fat ass, Danny shoved downward with his abdominal muscles and let out a grunt.   


  
**_FFFPPLpptlltpp!_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** His farts were bubbling through the soft mound of shit already sagging from his leggings, making obscene slapping noises onto his boyfriend’s face. His shit kept pouring out into that poor garment, his panties already thoroughly ruined and his leggings not faring much better. The fabric was stretching quite a bit thanks to his heavy, steaming hot load as it was, but there was also the stretching in the front to worry about as well!

However, that wouldn’t be a problem for very long, it seemed…

“Ah! O-ohh, Arney, yes! Please! I need it!”

He felt those strong hands grip his sides, the face lodged between his fat cheeks pulled away as his boyfriend stood up. Without a word, Arne was pulling at those leggings, shit slapping down to the floor noisily as it was disturbed. The peanut-buttery log Danny was already working on was soon mashed into a paste as Arne shoved his cock between those cheeks, smearing shit all across its thick length. Danny couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on! It was so dirty, so shameful what they were doing… He could feel his shit being mashed between his cheeks, grainy and creamy like oatmeal. The rest of his mess was currently resting between his knees, his boyfriend couldn’t even wait long enough to full strip his messy clothes down before he had felt the need to get off!

“Ooohhh don’t tease! You meanie! C’mon, c’mon!”

Arne smiled as his boyfriend begged for a proper pounding, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek before speaking softly.

_ “Admit it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “A-Admit what?!” Danny exclaimed back, desperately grinding his fat ass against his boyfriend’s cock even as shit smeared between his thighs and rolled down his legs. 

_ “Admit you like this.” _ _   
_ _   
_ Danny bit his lip. Damn that sexy… Fucking…!

“I love this, Arney! I love it so much! I want to shit myself for you again! I love making you this horny and being a nasty  **faggoOOOOHHHH~!** ”   
  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he felt his ass get stretched around that stiff cock, the greasy shit covering it and his buns being more than enough lube to let it slide in without  _ too  _ much trouble. It was still quite thick, and Danny definitely felt the stretch, but… Shit as lube was pretty nice, he had to admit! He felt the crown of his boyfriend’s cock scrape his prostate, making him shiver and squirt a clear bead of precum out from his throbbing cock, his eyes going stupid as pleasure overwhelmed him. 

“H-hhhhaaahhh! Nnhh! Fuck me Arney, please!”

He didn’t have to ask twice, soon feeling that girth slide in and out of his needy asshole and drag out clumps of soft waste along with it, the air in the porta-potty reeking of Danny’s shit. If he wasn’t so horny, he probably would have gagged on the smell… But he couldn’t worry about that now! All of his attention was on the fat dick slamming in and out of his hole, drilling him deeper and deeper with each thrust! He felt so full, so delightfully filled with cock and shit, and soon he felt his boyfriend’s heavy cum tanks begin smacking against his own tight sack. 

**_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Their nuts knocked together with obscene slapping noises, mixed with the greasy squelching of shit being squeezed out of Danny’s ass by his boyfriend’s huge cock. It felt like someone was implanting a second spine into his body, the sheer volume of meat being driven up his ass making Danny shiver every time it slammed inside. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this, no way in Hell. He was going to nut all over the wall of a fucking porta potty!

“Hah! Hah! Keep going! Please! Keep going Arney! Please please please!” Danny begged, his toes curling in his sneakers and his eyes clenching shut. God, he was going to cum  _ so fucking  _ **_hard!_ ** His prostate was being flattened by that mushroom tip again and again, the filthy, disgusting feelings welling up inside him. His nuts clenched up against his taint, his hips shuddered and his knees knocked together… His cock twitched and throbbed wildly, spilling precum all over the wall and floor in front of him, that familiar pressure building up in his crotch…!

“ **HHHAAAAHHHH~!** ”

And he came.  **Hard** . So hard that his legs nearly gave out, the femboy having to support his weight on the door in front of him, along with help from his boyfriend’s strong hands. Speaking of which… His boyfriend didn’t stop even as cum sprayed from Danny’s cock and splattered onto the door, strings of it rolling down toward the ground as his mouth stayed agape and his eyes crossed. If shitting himself felt this good, he would have taken a dump on their first date! His cock continued to pour out spunk, the little faggot having the most intense orgasm of his life being drawn out by the relentless thrusting of Arne’s monster cock, the blonde boy eager to reach his own orgasm. 

And reach it he did, a few more moments of hard fucking later. Danny was drooling on himself at this point, panting like a bitch in heat and desperate to get nutted in. Arne was all too eager to provide, gripping a handful of his boyfriend’s long hair and tugging it backwards, his free hand giving a spank to those shit-smeared, fat cheeks. His cock felt like it was going to burst from how hard it was, his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed as he slamfucked his boyfriend’s filthy ass cheeks. It was only a matter of time before he had reached his own orgasm, groaning in pleasure as he felt his cock fire off. Cum erupted into Danny’s bowels, the warmth making him shiver and cry out in pleasure as it was shot up his hole. Rope after rope, flowing deep inside his ass and washing out the leftover shit, Arne’s fat cock mashing it all into a sloppy paste… When Arne was finally done, he pulled out and flipped his boyfriend around in one fell swoop, pressing their lips together into a passionate kiss and falling back onto the bench with his boyfriend in tow. 

They kissed like that, more wild and passionate than they ever had before. Danny’s shit-filled leggings sent his filth flopping to the floor, being pulled down to his ankles before they were tossed aside by his boyfriend. Danny sat on his knees, holding Arne’s face and kissing him in a desperate fit, his mind racing and his ass leaking from what they had just done… Arne’s cock was absolutely filthy, now hotdogging Danny’s fat ass and feeling the cum and shit leak out of it. An errant bubble of trapped gas burst out of Danny’s tanned cheeks, splattering shit and cum all over Arne’s legs and cock… But he was too horny to care.

It was two minutes before the lovers pulled away, both panting and red in the face.

“You’re still hard…” Danny was the first to speak, caressing his boyfriend’s toned pectorals with shit-smeared hands, smudging it onto the plain white shirt he had been wearing.

“We’ve made a pretty big mess…” Arne contested, still catching his breath.

“... Not big enough~”

**To be continued...?**

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see this continued? Comment and leave a kudos if you do!


End file.
